Ninjago interviews
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Learn the Ninjago characters deepest darkest secrets. Intimidating questions, dark secrets, a whole lot of smack... yeah a lot of smack. Please read and review.


A/N This is a story written by Nicole Jett and I! We do not own Ninjago, and sadly never will!

First chapter: (Jett)

*backstage*

Jett: Martin! You got the sound system working?

Martin: Yes Miss Jett (hehe, he's got a British accent)

Jett: Good boy! *pats him on the head* Have a biscuit! *holds out dog treat*

Martin: What on earth?

Jett: ...I gots a frying pan! I can do whatever I want! *pulls out frying pan*

Martin: 0.0 Y-yes Miss Jett

Jett: JACK? YA GOT ALL THE PICTURES READY?

Jack: Yes Miss Jett. But do you have to yell? I'm right here

Jett: FRYING PAN!

Tony: *drags Jack and Martin away* you guys have so much to learn...

Jett: Mhmm *still holding frying pan*

Kaz: Do you always have to threaten people?

Jett: Heck yeah!*starts humming Classic by MKTO* (Jett and Peyton high five)

Kaz: *sighs* this is what I have to deal with all the time (talking to Brice)

Brice: Tell me about it! I live with that lady!

*on stage*

(Should we have a theme song?)

Peyton: Welcome everyone to the first episode of the Ninjago interv- YOU KNOW WHAT THIS NAME IS DUMB! ( First person to review will get to name the Ninjago interviews! It needs cooler name!)

Brice: *facepalms* just read the notes I gave you!

Peyton and Jett: *pulls out frying pan and a metal bat* EXUSE ME!

Brice: *Talking to Kaz* you see what I mean!

Kaz: Trust me I understand!

Brice: Urggg I hate my job!

Jett: Today we have some questions for Cole, Kai, Lloyd and Zane. First is Cole

Cole: naw man...

Kaz: Is it true that your REAL favorite color is orange?

Cole: *whisper/hisses* I thought you said you weren't gonna talk about this!

Jett: ... Oh, yeah! *shrugs* Oh well!

Kaz: Well Cole?

Cole: Yes! It's my favorite color

Peyton's OC Chandler walks in: WOW! OH MAH GAWD THAT'S MAH FAV COLOR TOO! ME CAN TOTES BE BUDS! *runs out laughing like a maniac*

Everyone: 0_0

Jett: Hehe, anyway, next question! Is it true you're in love Taylor Swift?

Cole: WHAT?! *blushes like crazy*

Nya: *slaps Cole*

Jay: YES!

Kaz: *giggles*

Jett: JACK!

Jack: *shows a picture of a collage of Taylor Swift photos*

Cole: -_-...

Jett: FRYING PAN!

Kaz: chill it!

Cole: FINE! YES I LOVE HER! I AM IN LOVE WITH TAYLOR SWIFT!

Jett: Ooooh! Someone has a celeb crushie! Don't you think Peyton?

Peyton: *holding phone* Dude this is SOOOO going viral!

Jett: Well, to the next person! Kaz?

Kaz: Mmm... *looks through cards* Ah! Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh no...

Kaz: Is it true you watch My Little Pony?

Lloyd: W-what?! *blushes*

Jett: JACK! PICTURE! NOW!

Jack: *pulls up a picture of Lloyd watching MLP*

Lloyd: *mumbles* Fine. Yes...

Jett: *claps* Yaay! Brony in the hou-ouse!

Lloyd: -_- mmmmm...

Kaz: *giggles*

Jett: Hehe... Mkay, who's next?

Brice: *looks through his cards* Ummmm Kai!

Kai: NO! I refuse! I'm already scarred from the dare shows!

Jett: And we care how much?

Kai: You know what…. Go ahead and get over with it!

Me: BWAHAHAHA! Is it true that you feel left out, because you're the only one without a girl?

Kai: WHAT?! NO!

Jett: Mhmmmm!

Me: *shows video of him flirting with a girl at a snack stand*

Kai: I thought we agreed not to show that to anyone!

Jett: Honestly, since when have promises actually been kept around here?

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Everyone: 0_0

Me: Hehe… Kai, do you like Cole and Nya or Jay and Nya?

Kai: Oh God, why did you do this to me? Both of them are equally annoying!

Me: *mumbles under breath* Coming from the one who is a stubborn hot head!

Kai: I think I would choose Cole and Nya! Cole is way less annoying!

Me: (Hit's Kai with bat) You b-

Brice: (Covers my mouth)

Me: (bites hand) Okay now we have done Lloyd, Cole, and Kai! 2 to go!

Jett: Zane's turn! Zane, how much do you love P.I.X.A.L?

Zane: (blushes) I do not understand

Me: YOU LIAR!

Zane: (sighs) Fine! I love her! She is the most beautiful girl in the world

P.I.X.A.L: (Grabs Zane's hands)

Jett: Zane, do you ever find any of the ninja to be annoying?

Zane: (Fidgets with fingers) N-no

Me: Boy you better stop lying to me! If you do I will make you hate life!

Zane: Fine I find Jay and Cole's constant bickering to be very annoying!

Nya, Kai, and Lloyd: IKR!

Me: That was weird!

Brice: Jay, your turn!

Jay: (moans) This isn't as bad as the NINJADARE SHOW right?

Me: Eh, Jay, (looks in the audience and sees Ed and Edna) Do you think Ed and Edna are epically embarrassing or the best parents in the world?

Jay: um… hmm. I think they are the best parents in the world! Hehe.

Me: (Hits Jay with baseball bat) YOU LIE!

Jay: Fine! THEY ARE THE MOST EMBARASSING PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!

Ed: Come on Mister we are going to get you some spankings now.

Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Well that was fun!

Jett: Yeah

Me: Signing off?

Jett: We out!

Diclaimer

We do not own Ninjago blah blah blah. Please Review, and get me a taco.


End file.
